Fidelity
by KISSwitaFist
Summary: Thanks to dire circumstances, Hannah must fight the threatening Apocalypse with the Winchesters. Her loyalties to her heart and her head is tested, especially when feelings arise for an angel. What does one choose when you're wrapped up in the End? Cas/OC
1. Hello There

****_First story, first chapter~! It's a Supernatural story with Castiel being the main love interest; its a CastielxOC love story-don't like, don't read. This story takes place a bit after Dean is brought back from Hell and right before episode 7. One or two things concerning how Dean and Sam-together-met Castiel and Uriel have been changed for my story, but nothing that will dramatically change Supernatural's plot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and this first chapter. If you do, please REVIEW. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flaming is not._

_**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Supernatural, it is rightfully owned by Eric Kripke. All I own is my OCs and certain plot points. **_

_**Warning:**** Features Castiel and OC romance, crude humor, swearing, sexual content, gore, violence, and drug and alcohol references.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: Hello There<span>**

Long legs pumped as fast as they could, possibly faster based on adrenaline, leaves and twigs crunching and snapping beneath her feet. Heavily, almost to the point where she could barely breathe properly as her lungs started to constrict painfully, her breathing escaped passed her chapped and gnawed lips. The rapid beating of her heart pounded in her ears, thundering against her ribcage.

Trees, bushes, weeds, and other greenery that she only just barely make out through the darkness whizzed by her; occasionally something would scratch against her flesh or would snag clothing. Sounds of struggling, fighting, and hurried footsteps boomed from behind, provoking her to glance back. However, she tried her absolute hardest to not be distracted, she had to keep running, keep moving forward.

If someone had told her she'd be running for her life through thick woods from supernatural beings as they were after her, Hannah Murphy would've laughed in their face and had told them off. Nevertheless, there she was, doing exactly that; escaping from a burning cabin through a pitch black forest to safety while two men she barely knew defended her.

If only someone had told her three days ago…

* * *

><p>To say she was having a bad day would an understatement.<p>

It seemed as it Murphy's Law was weighing heavily on her today.

First, her alarm hadn't gotten off, so she woke up an hour and half later she had intended. That caused her to hurry in making her breakfast or a makeshift resulting in her accidentally burning her toast in her rush. Then, when she left her apartment only to remember she had left her keys inside thus, she had to reluctantly go to her landlord to allow her entrance into her home—his obnoxiously loud scolding made her feel even worse. After that, she stepped on a huge wad of gum on her walk to her internship. Did no one knew what a garbage can was? There had been one right beside the discarded gum for Christ's sake. Following that, she entered the Saint Prudence Hart Hospital two hours late, Hannah's foul mood getting worse when someone, purposely she was sure, slammed into her on his way out. She yelled at him, calling him a "butthead"; definitely not her best.

So to repeat, to say Hannah was having a bad day would be an understatement.

Thankfully, the adorable and humorous guy at the gift shop in the lobby could sense her growing enmity and held out a terribly soft-looking teddy bear to her. "Bad start, Han?" he asked in his usually upbeat, tenor-type voice.

"You have no idea, Gabe." Hannah sighed deeply in frustration. Gratefully, she took the brown-colored stuff animal and cuddled it to her chest. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips finding comfort in the toy, but only briefly.

Her sour expression returned when she lifted her gray eyes to meet his caramel ones, which she barely noticed had scoped out the area briskly. "Does Julie know I'm not there yet?" she asked warily, pushing away the flash of caution in his peepers—she had probably been seeing things, wouldn't be the first time.

"Doll face, you're her best student, of course she's noticed you're not there." Gabe pointed out.

She scowled, her embrace tightening on the bear. "You're supposed to be making me feel better, asshole," she grumbled. Her brows furrowed when his eyes danced about again in the same fashion as before, that time though, she noted a small amount of tension in his shoulders.

However, such behavior disappeared so quickly that Hannah hardly believed she had spotted it at all, especially when he chuckled heartedly, impishly. The baby-faced male leaned forward across the counter, folding his arms. "How about this for making ya feel better? How about when we both get off, we go grab something to eat? I know a really wicked pastry shop down the street." Gabe smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

A miniscule albeit genuine grin graced Hannah's pale face. "No, but thanks for the offer anyway, Gabe." she said, patting his smoothed back brown hair.

His disgruntled face was only moment when she did that, clearly not appreciating the patronizing gesture, yet his cheeky beam returned quickly. Straightening up, Gabe shrugged, feigning disappointment. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Everyday you try."

"I'm persistent, what can I say? I'll win you over one day, babe."

"Trying winning over, Iris. You'd _definitely_ have more luck with her."

Gabe shuddered at the mere thought of even going near the dark-haired woman in the cafeteria that Hannah was mentioning; Iris was infuriatingly infatuated with him. "I'd rather swallow my own tongue."

Hannah giggled, which brought a grin to his face. "There ya go! A lovely smile should always be on the face of a lovely girl!"

"Gabe, if you're done hittin' on my girl, I'm gonna take her 'cuz Julie is pissed as it is with her fave not being here on time to kiss her ass and to distract her from some of her mentally retarded interns." came a Hispanic-accented female's voice.

Gabe and Hannah turned their heads to see a woman with all dark features and exotic curves standing there in scrubs that matched Hannah's but in pink. Gabe grinned at the woman with a cheerful greeting of "Heya, Carly" while Hannah made a snubbed expression and retorted dryly, "I do not kiss Julie's ass."

"Whatever, Hannah honey, _lets go_," Carly said dismissively. Grabbing hold of Hannah's elbow, she dragged her away. "Julie is on a war-path today and Conner ain't makin' it any better. See ya, Gabe!" Hannah grumbled that she didn't need to be dragged like a child, but she didn't pull away from her friend.

"Bye, ladies!" he hollered back, waving animatedly. They returned the farewell from over their shoulders.

Once they were out of sight, the male looked around once more in apprehension.

* * *

><p>As it was, or maybe it wasn't so odd, when Carly and Hannah joined Julie's group of interns and Julie spotted Hannah, the fury in her eyes seemed to extinguish immediately; she had been yelling at a tiny, spectacled blonde boy (Connor), who was trembling. Of course, Hannah had been scolded by her mentor for her tardiness, but her firm voice had been soft unlike how she had been berating Connor. Julie's demeanor even became brighter when Hannah answered whatever question she had directed at her correctly.<p>

So maybe Hannah _was_ Julie's favorite, but there was no way she kissed her ass.

Either way, after Hannah's arrival things had become a lot smoother, even for Hannah; her day seemed to have gotten a bit better. Thus, by the time lunch break came around, Hannah was in a much better mood.

However, not in a good enough mood to go hit on someone like her best friend, Carly was pestering to do. But apparently, Carly didn't seem to understand—or just didn't care—that Hannah had no interest on hitting on some random person.

Then again, maybe it was her fault. She had been the one to suddenly stop in the middle of the maternity ward heading to the cafeteria for lunch to stare at the aforementioned person Carly was demanding that she flirt with. The young woman had no idea why said man had gotten her attention so abruptly, but she would not deny it that he had.

It wasn't as if the man was extraordinarily good looking like most people would associate Prince Charming with. Not that that he wasn't handsome because he was, but honestly, he appeared quite ordinary. Hannah was sure, in most cases, people wouldn't notice him or, at the most, note his attractiveness in passing and continue on with their lives. His dark brown hair, so dark that one could mistake it for black, was disheveled that it looked like he had just gotten out of bed. The male's jaw was strong, but soft with a visible five o'clock shadow. He had a pale complexion, but appeared to be a shade darker than Hannah's skin. It hard to see because of the distance between them, but Hannah was fairly sure his eyes were blue. He was adorned in a normal black suit with a blue tie and a slightly worn out beige trench coat.

Ordinary, but Hannah was drawn to him. She had no idea why she was, but she was. Maybe it was because, despite how plain he seemed, he seemed to stick out—at least to her—or maybe it was because he had such a serene expression as he gazed into the window where all the newborns laid; like he was savoring the tiny miracles before him.

Nonetheless, there was no power in Heaven and Hell that would convince her to go up to him and seduce, let alone speak to him.

Unfortunately, Carly would just not let it go.

"For the fifth time, _no_, Carlotta." Hannah grounded out, glowering at her companion; her gray eyes a dark hue in warning.

"First of all, Han, don't full first name me and second, when was the last time ya went on a date or even had sex?' Carly returned, crossed her long arms beneath her bosom.

"…I don't think that's any of your business, especially the sex part."

"I'm gonna assume 'cuz of that answer, its been a while. Even more reason for ya to go up to that lil' cutie and hit on him."

"No," Hannah retorted. That was the sixth time she had said it in the past five minutes. "You know perfectly well I don't handle most social convention very well, you're lucky I can, not to mention want to, hold a conversation with you," she pointed out.

"Yes, and I feel so very honored," the taller and older of the women said, cynicism dripping from her thick voice—Hannah deadpanned. She gave a mischievous smirk, patting her friend on the shoulder. "And I'm sure he'd feel just as honored. Maybe even more so."

Hannah rolled her eyes; she swore than Carly and Gabe shared the same body sometimes. "He's looking at the newborns, he's probably a father, which means he has someone here." she said, deciding to use a different tactic.

"He's got no wedding ring."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Go and talk to him, Hannah."

"Again, _no_. I'm hungry, so I'm going to lunch." Hannah claimed in exasperation before turning on her sneakered heel and starting to walk away.

Carly grabbed her elbow and yanked her back. "If you don't go and talk to him, I will tell everyone your real age and your IQ," the Latina threatened, her chocolate hues flashing.

The fair-haired female bridled. "You wouldn't."

"You know I would. Now, go and _talk_ _to him_."

For a while, Hannah glared at Carly, who evenly return the hard expression.

Why was she friends with Carly again?

Ultimately, Hannah sighed deeply in frustration, giving in. She knew Carly would be true to her word and that was the last thing Hannah wanted. She'd go up and speak to the man. What was the worse thing that could happen? He'd reject her? That was far better than Carly revealing to everyone her actual age and the number of her IQ—_far_ better.

Thus, grumbling, Hannah shot her friend one last glare and began to trudge over to the trench coat-wearing man.

As she drew closer, nerves suddenly started to take over and she began to fiddle with her appearance, suddenly conscious of probably how terrible she looked considering she left her apartment in such a rush that morning. She pinched her cheeks a little, hoping to make it seem like she had color—she had only managed to put on cover-up earlier. She ruffled her wavy, strawberry-blonde hair to hopefully give it some volume since she hadn't washed nor blow-dried it. And she also tried her best to smooth out the wrinkles on her periwinkle scrubs.

She was sure she probably looked the same as before, but she could do nothing else as she was already standing next to the male.

Hannah opened her mouth to speak, but halted when a flash of something caught her eyes.

It had look like there was something sprouting from his back. Feathers? Feathered wings perhaps?

She had seen them on Gabe when they first met—and occasionally, she'd see them—but knowing seeing such was ridiculous, she brushed it off, just like she did with Gabe. It was probably just her imagination or the hospital lights or something.

Not to mention, the young woman couldn't dwell on such any longer as the male was staring at her and quite intensely actually.

Jumping, her cheeks becoming flushed, Hannah cleared her throat and gave her sweetest albeit probably her most awkward smile. He just stared at her allowing her to see how truly blue and beautiful his eyes were, almost otherworldly and ethereal—they seemed oddly familiar—and she felt more blood rush to her. She had to look away to calm her heart down as it had just picked up in its pace.

Thankfully, the sight of the crying, sleeping, and wiggling newborns behind the glass was a very good distraction. A tender grin tugged at the corners of her lips. "They're adorable, aren't they?" Hannah murmured before she realized she was speaking. "One of life's little miracles."

"Yes," the male spoke and Hannah nearly started at his voice. It was deep and raspy with a bit of gravel to it; it was quite modulating to the ears.

Feeling a bit more at ease that the conversation had started off better than she had suspected, Hannah peered to him. She leaned causally up against the wall against her side. "So which one's yours?" she inquired curiously.

He didn't look to her, but he did reply, "None of these infants are mine."

"Oh, so um, just looking then?"

"Yes."

"I see," Hannah gave a small nod. Okay, so things were going even smoother; he wasn't a father, so that probably meant he wasn't attached either. "You visiting someone then?"

That time, he did look at her, but only in the corner of his eye. "…Yes." His tone was vague and hesitant making Hannah's brows furrow quizzically, yet she didn't press the matter as it was none of her business.

"Um…" Hannah paused for a moment, contemplating what to say next. She tugged on her thick hair, eyes diverted to the ground in thought; she had told Carly she wasn't good speaking to people. Then, it hit her, making her smack herself mentally and call herself "stupid".

_Exchange names._

Clearing her throat, as if clearing away her embarrassment, Hannah beamed brightly—maybe too brightly—and stuck out her hand. "I'm Hannah, by the way. Hannah Murphy."

He regarded her far longer than need be as she was beginning to shift uncomfortably. Then, finally, he placed his bigger and warmer hand in her contrasting one. Actually, he grasped her single hand with both of his. "My name is Castiel. It is a pleasure to meet you, Hannah." And he smiled. It was tiny, very tiny, but so very genuine.

At his grin and at his touch, even though she had initiated it, made her entire body jolt like she had been shocked and blood to rush severely to her face. She didn't touch others very often, only those she was close to and even that was very little, so such actions made her insides squirm. However, the tenderness of his touch was another factor of that, no one had ever treated her so delicately. It made her anxious and she had to—as smoothly and politely as she could—pry her hand away and step back.

Anxiously, she smiled, folding her hands behind her back. "Uh…C-Castiel, huh? Sounds kinda bib-biblical. Your pa-parents C-Catholic or something?"

Oh, God, she sounded so imprudent; she was definitely going to give Carly an earful after this nearly traumatizing incident.

"No," was his prompt response.

Hannah blinked. "…Oh."

Silence fell.

Where does one go after that?

Hannah had no idea. She didn't know whether to walk away or try to change the subject. A part of her was telling her to do the latter because for some strange reason she didn't want to leave Castiel's presence, despite that she didn't know what to say next. Maybe she was drawn to the man more than she had thought, but still…what could she say?

Thankfully, Carly appeared, wrapping a friendly arm around Hannah's shoulder and flashing Castiel a confident grin. "Sorry, man, but I gotta whisk this one away. Business calls for us. Hope ya don't mind," she said as if she was talking to an old friend. "_But_," A glint appeared in her eyes that Hannah did not trust and she had every right to feel that way as Carly suddenly grabbed Castiel's arm, shoved up his sleeves, produced a pen and began scribbling on his forearm. Castiel just stared with raised, dark eyebrows while Hannah watched horror. Carly smirked widely once she was done. "That's Hannah's cell phone number. Hit her up sometime. I'm sure she'd _love_ it."

"_Carly!_"

"Toodles, cutie!"

Carly snatched Hannah's arm and began dragging her away as Hannah cried out complaints and scolding with a bright red face.

As the two women disappeared, Castiel watched them until they were completely gone, his written on arm still extended. That was until he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Is that her?" asked a very deep African-American male's voice.

"Yes," Castiel answered seriously. "I felt her soul when we touched. Hannah Murphy."

"Then you know what we must do."

Briefly, Castiel glanced back over his shoulder at his partner, who was gazing emotionlessly at the babies before them. Then, Castiel looked down at his arm then, in the direction that Hannah had left in.

He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt cold, especially in comparison to how warm the look in her eyes were and how warm her soul had been. Such, made him feel even colder.

Nevertheless, as quickly as the feeling came, it went away as he lowered his arm and said boldly, "Yes."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review~!<em>


	2. Bad Day

****_Thanks to those who favored and subscribed to this story, much appreciated. Please keep it up, and review, too-thankies. Anyway, this is chapter two; I hope you all enjoy. If you do, PLEASE review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flaming is not._

_**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Supernatural, it is rightfully owned by Eric Kripke. All I own is Hannah, other OCs, and some plot points.**_

_**Warning:**** Castiel and OC romance, crude humor, swearing, sexual content, gore, violence, and drug and alcohol references.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: Bad Day<span>**

If Hannah had known that meeting Castiel, as awkward of a meeting as it had been, would be the only good thing about her bed day, the twenty-something-year-old would've either put a leash on him or had glued him to her person.

Either way, she had no idea how bad her day was about to become. Then again, maybe she should've had taken Gabe's sudden insistence to walk her home once work got out as a hint, but she had thought he was just being usual flirty-self—he never asked to walk her home.

"I can walk myself home, Gabe, I'm a big girl." Hannah answered, a bit defensively.

"I insist, Hannah!" he called after her as she walked out into the night.

"I'm sure you do," she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. Idly, she waved. "Goodnight, Gabe!"

He shouted to her again, she ignored it as the doors slid closed behind her. Hannah let out a deep sighed, ran a hand through her hair, wrapped her cardigan tighter around her, and started towards home.

The red-tinted blonde wasn't so socially inept that she didn't knew she had been curt towards her friend, but it had been a long day and all Hannah wanted to do was be alone, go home, shower, and go to sleep. She felt gross, tired, and aggravated. Not to mention, she a headache was had been formally from the back of her head. The small female would apologize to him tomorrow…probably—he never seemed offended by anything, including her bluntness.

Fall had been slow coming, but it had come to New Jersey, it had come quite harshly, at least harshly for autumn in New Jersey. Then again, the weather had been acting funky since around the beginning of summer. Actually according to the news, the weather wasn't the weird only thing that was happening around the world, but it was probably just one of those years.

Either way, Hannah hated the cold and she had seriously wished that she had worn heavier clothes—she hated that Fall was one of those seasons where you could never choose the proper clothing for the different times of day. It made her sort of wish she had allowed Carly to drive her to her apartment or at least permit Gabe to take her home—did he even own a car because she had never seen him car anywhere.

Also, the fact that she had that chilling sensation running down her making goosebumps rise on her skin that came with the inkling feeling of someone watching you didn't make her feel any better. She did her best to ignore it and continued onward to her apartment; she was probably just being paranoid. Hannah did hug herself and step up her pace a little, though.

Before long, Hannah arrived at her apartment complex and headed up to the fourth floor where her apartment lied. Her landlord had been speaking—yelling—to her about God's knows what while she had passed the lobby, but she brushed off his words, not listening, and just kept going. She didn't want to listen or talk to anyone, especially not Mr. Stick-_Way_-Up-His-Old-Man's-Ass Rollo.

She'd conclude later that she probably should've have listened to him.

Hannah reached the door of E9, which was her apartment, and was about to use her key to unlock it only to find out that it was already unlocked.

She tensed and, swallowing hard, pushed the door, it creaking eerily all the way open. And at the sigh that awaited her made her heart drop dramatically to her stomach where nausea was already building up. "Oh, my…" she breathed, clasping a shaky hand over her mouth.

The entirety of her apartment, at least of what she could see, was _destroyed_. Papers, drawers, and photographs were thrown about. Furniture was torn about, stuffing everywhere. The curtains were shred. Shards of broken glass from whatever glass objects/furniture she owned littered the floor. Cabinets hung open, some door hanging on their hinges. Food from the fridge was discarded here and there. And…everything, absolute everything, was ransacked and damaged.

Numbly, Hannah stepped into vandalized home, glass and other items crinkling and crackling under her feet. Slowly, her gray eyes that were becoming glassy and were trembling look about in disbelief and horrorstruck. Her hands grasped each other with tremor tightly against her chest.

Ultimately, her tear-filled eyes fell on her windows only for them narrow bemused and cautiously at she saw. It was something yellow-colored and powdery.

Her heart lurched.

She rushed to the window, praying that her eyes were mistaking her.

Regrettably, they weren't. The substance was exactly what she had assumed it was.

"No…"

_Sulfur. _

_Demons._

She reached out, her fingertips brushing the sulfur. Suddenly, memories as fast as lightening, some tangible, some not, flashed through her mind bringing on such incredible blinding pain. She screamed, clawing at her head and clenching her eyes shut as she collapsed to her knees. The burning hot pain just got more and more intense, replacing the images that Hannah could hardly breathe. She was losing consciousness and she was hoping soon, she thought her head was going to split open.

"_Hannah!_"

A firm, frantic hand was placed on her shoulder and the pain, in an instant, went away as fast as it had come.

Hannah gasped for air desperately, her eyes snapping open widely. Her vision was fuzzy, steadily returning to normal, but she knew she on her living room floor in a crumpled ball.

"Hannah!" The hand on her shoulder shook her.

Fearfully, Hannah looked up to see that standing above her worriedly was none other than Gabe. "…G-Gabe," she choked out hoarsely, her voice hardly a whisper. "Wha-What are you-?"

"No time for questions, sweetheart, we need to get you out of here and _fast_." he cut her off briskly.

Before she could protest, the brunet male lifted her up into her arms and sped out of her apartment.

* * *

><p>Hannah had no idea when she had loss conscious completely, but when she had awoken she was staring up at the familiar ceiling of Carly's living room in her condo. She was lying on Carly's leather loveseat couch, she was sure, but her mind and vision was still a bit fuzzy. When had she gotten there? And why was she there?<p>

_What had happened anyway?_

Oh, yeah, she had found her apartment had been ransacked and discovered a string of sulfur on one of her windowsills, which had caused a tremendous migraine to bring her to the floor. Then, it all went away the moment Gabe had arrived, carrying her out of her home. She had sworn she had heard sirens and the flapping of wings, but she had blacked out at that point.

Groaning, Hannah placed a shaky and clammy pale hand to her head that was dully aching. She had honestly wish that that had been the first something like that had occurred, but regrettably it wasn't. Though, this time had been the worse so far.

"H-Han?" called out a familiar female's voice strained as if the person had been sobbing.

Steadily, Hannah turned her head, removing her arm to see Carly entering the room. She was shaking, her olive-toned face nearly drained of color and her mascara and eyeliner was streaming down her pretty face following her crocodile tears. Even her curly hair that was always maintained perfectly was everywhere in distraught state.

"Carly? Why are you crying?" Hannah mumbled meekly.

Carly, sniffling, stared at her skeptically with wide dark eyes as if she had grown another head—as long as that one didn't hurt, Hannah didn't care if she had. "Wh-Why am I crying? Hannah!" Carly nearly shrieked making Hannah wince. "Gabe c-comes here c-carrying y-you, whose unc-conscious saying th-that your apartment w-was robbed! H-He tells m-me to pro-protect you and th-then, just leaves without another word!"

Carefully, Hannah lifted herself into a sitting position. Her brows furrowed perplexed; that didn't sound like normal Gabe behavior, especially telling someone to protect her—did he…no, he couldn't possibly know.

"And th-then I just get a…a call th-that Julie w-was killed, along with five others at th-the hospital!"

Now, Hannah was fully conscious. Snapping her head in Carly's direction, she stared at her with wide eyes. "What?" she gasped out, coughing a little as she nearly had choked on her own saliva.

Just nodding through her sobs, Carly turned, grabbed her TV remote control, and turned on the TV. The news flashed on. "It's all o-over th-the…the news." she cried, averting her eyes and briskly leaving the room. Hearing about once had been more than enough for her.

Hannah merely paid attention as her best friend fled the room; she would've been more concerned, but her stormy gaze was focused on the newscast on the television. The newscasters were eerily calm, as they always were, but there was absolutely nothing calm about the words that escaped theirs lips.

'_Not more than five hours ago,'_ How long had she been out? '_Five civilians, including a doctor were brutally murdered at Saint Prudence Hart Hospital in Edison, New Jersey. No ones know why such malicious violence arose in two of the patients, but they are being held in custody at the moment for questioning. According to the police, they are claiming innocence, remembering nothing of the incident. That is all the police will disclose at the moment. More to come after this commercial break._'

After the emotionless, Asian finished speaking, the names of those who had been murdered and their photographs appeared on the screen. Then, the channel changed to an upbeat commercial about a huge blowout sale at _Target_.

Hannah slammed the power button on the remote, turning off the TV, and buried her face in her hand, hunching over her knees. Guilt, remorse, anger, fear, and agony welled powerfully within her. She pressed the palms of her hands into her clenched shut eyes.

She didn't have to be a genius to figure out that the break-in of her apartment and the murders at the hospital she worked at was a mere coincidence. They were definitely connected and the connection was _her_. The young woman had no idea why she was the connection, but she was and she had no idea how to stop it.

What did one do when they were only who knew that demons—real, life demons, creatures of Hell—were after you? Hannah was just one person, a meager human; there was no way she could take them on by herself.

"Oh, God…" she whimpered pitifully, muffled by her hands.

"H-Hannah?" Carly's voice snapped her out of muddled thoughts. Hannah gravely peered to her friend. "I-I know th-this…m-may sound…ch-childish, but…but c-could you…sl-sleep with m-me tonight?" she mumbled, sniffling repeatedly. Her cheeks were flushed from her continuing crying and from asking such an embarrassing question considering she was they were adults.

Honestly, Hannah didn't feel particularly sleeping alone either, even if it was safe to assume she'd be sleeping at Carly's tonight. Thus, not feeling the least bit abashed, the fair-haired woman nodded numbly and rose to her feet.

More than grateful, Carly took her friend's hand, hers shaking terribly. Hannah did her best to smile reassuringly and gave the other woman's hand a small squeeze.

In silence, they went to bed, cuddled close for comfort.

* * *

><p>It had to <em>very <em>late at night when Hannah awoken from her—restless—slumber. She didn't know what had woken her up; it had either been the throbbing in her temple or the very faint fluttering of wings outside in the living room. Either way, she was awake and alert.

Carly, ever being the heavy sleeper, was not so much. She was slumbering soundly, snoring, from beside Hannah in Carly's bed that they were currently sharing.

Hannah stared at her for a moment, glad that she looked peaceful and not upset like she had earlier, before quietly and smoothly getting out of the bed. She tucked Carly back in, stiffened when she stirred, but only briefly and grabbed the nearest item she could reach to use as a weapon in case there were intruders. Then, she cautiously crept out of the room towards the living room where she had heard the noise, ignoring the growing pain in her head.

Standing in condo's living room were two figures in darkness, males Hannah guessed from their builds. One was tall and lanky wearing a long overcoat and the other had dark features, no hair and was a bit hefty. They were just standing there. The hefty one was gazing out of the window and the lanky one was perched in the armchair, looking at picture frame.

Hannah's body tensed defensively and she wielded her weapon, which turned out to be a tennis racket—when did Carly ever play tennis?

Steadily, she reached over to the light switch on the wall near her and said in her best threatening voice, "I'll already called the cops, so don't you dare and try to steal anything."

"You didn't call the authorities and I assure you that that tennis racket will do us not harm, little girl." spoke the heft male, his voice deep and had an African-American tone to it.

She stiffened, holding the racket tighter. How did he know those things and where the Hell did he get off calling her a "little girl"?—though, the latter should be the least of her worries. Nonetheless, sounding a lot braver than she felt, she retorted, "…You don't know that."

"Oh, yes, we do." The male speaking to her turned around. When he did, she could just barely see his face in the light the moon was casting through the window he was standing in front of. He looked stern and probably in his early to mid-forties. As well, his dark eyes looked like Castiel's and Gabe's, ethereal and almost inhuman, but there was something in his eyes that appeared than theirs. "Just like we knew where you were residing because your apartment was vandalized."

She took a sharp intake of breath. The lanky male stood and stepped towards her after placing down the picture. "We do not wish to harm you, Hannah," he said gruffly and he sounded _very_ familiar.

"C-Castiel?" she gasped out. He didn't answer and he didn't have to, hearing his voice was more than enough and she could finally spot his vibrant blue eyes in the moonlight. Her gray ones narrowed. "J-Just because Carly g-gave you my cellphone number because I thought you were fairly attractive doesn't give y-you the fucking right to st-stalk me, dude," she sputtered fearfully.

Castiel just stared at her bemused, tiling his head to the side with his brows furrowed deeply. Hannah—more than—quickly brushed the thought of how cute that looked and addressed the other male, "And who the fuck are you?"

"Uriel or as you so-called me "butthead"." Hannah's eyes shifted anxiously—that had been him? "And no, we were not the ones who vandalized your home nor are we the ones who murdered those people at the hospital." he said as if reading her mind.

Her eyes narrowed. "…But you know wh-who did?"

"More like what to be exact."

"F-Fine. Then, you know _what _did?"

At that point, Hannah knew her body was trembling. Did they know what she knew?

Uriel smirked. "Yes, and we know that you know."

She swallowed hard, hands slipping slightly around the tennis racket from forming perspiration. "De-Demons." she choked out. She eyes looked over the two of them, seeing the _very_ faint flash of wings sticking out of their backs. Before speaking, she bit her lip, "And l-let me throw a th-theory out there, but you two aren't h-human either."

Uriel laughed and Hannah was pretty sure he was laughing at her. "You're an intelligent, little hairless ape, aren't you?"

Hannah opened her mouth to irrationally snap at him in her defense, but, much to her great surprise, Castiel spoke up instead, "Uriel, that is uncalled-for." Uriel shot his partner a look, which Castiel evenly returned.

Hannah broke up their silent and heated disagreement by shakily inquiring, "If y-you two aren't human th-then, wha-what are you?"

"Angels of the Lord." they answered in unison.

"Pr-Prove it," she demanded after taking a deep breath. There was no way angels could've existed because if they did, that meant God existed and there was no way Hannah believed that.

Suddenly, all the lights in the living room and, probably throughout the entire condo, flickered and sputter, some light bulbs popping. That caused various intricate shadows to be casted on the walls, but Hannah hardly noticed those as her wide eyes were transfixed on the two large pairs of angel wings shadows sprouting from behind Castiel and Uriel.

…Okay, they had proved themselves.

Uriel and Castiel turned to her with blank stares. Hannah stared back, shaky pants emitting from her parted mouth and hands trembling while holding the tennis racket. After a few moments, Hannah gathered enough courage to utter, "S-So wha-what are a c-couple of messengers of God d-doing down h-here on Earth c-concerning themselves about a c-couple of demons th-that fu—messed up," _Don't curse in front of angels, don't curse in front of angels._ "My apartment and k-killed a few people? Those people nor I, especially me, c-couldn't be nearly important e-enough f-for you guys to b-be invested."

"The slaughter of your mentor and those innocent civilians are unfortunate, but-"

Uriel swiftly cut Castiel off, "But they are insignificant." Castiel turned to his with his eyebrows creased at his forehead. Uriel brushed off his companion's look. "_You_, Miss. Murphy, on the other hand, _are_ significant." Uriel snorted. "Actually, your soul is, not you as a person."

"…I beg your pardon?" Hannah blinked.

Uriel arched an eyebrow. "You can't honestly tell me you don't know what we're speaking about." She stared at him and he scoffed, "I suppose you're not as clever as I thought."

"_Uriel_," Castiel warned. "Enough. We have a job to do."

Again, the two angels exchanged a silent, heated argument, but then, after a few brief moments, Uriel exhaled deeply in frustration and stepped towards Hannah. She instinctively stepped back. "Relax, little girl. Just cooperate and this will not hurt," he told her, dark hand outstretched.

"Wha-What won't hurt?" She retreated backwards, clutching the tennis racket to her chest.

"The removal of your soul, of course. Now, be good and stand still."

Hannah swung the tennis racket narrowly missing Uriel's hand. She could've hit him if she had wanted, but that had been a warning swing. "You lay one hand on me and the next time I'll make sure I don't miss; this'll go right for your head." she growled through her teeth.

Scoffing, Uriel advanced, but Castiel called out to him, causing the other angel to cease in his movements. "_What?_" Uriel nearly hissed out.

Castiel didn't answer at first, just staring intently at Hannah, who frighteningly stared back. The same chill from before washed over him again, but that time, it was worse. She looked like a cowering animal backed up into a corner and Castiel didn't like it—did he feel guilt? He wasn't sure why or how, but there was this inkling of something tightening painfully in his chest.

Something didn't feel right.

"We should leave," the blue-eyed angel finally claimed boldly. "Tonight is not the night. We must've caused a disturbance when we revealed our true natures; we probably awoke her friend. We should do this when there are no witnesses, Uriel."

"Castiel," Uriel began, sounding angry, but was cut off by a female voice.

"Hannah?"

Gasping softly, Hannah whipped her head around to see a groggy Carly standing in the doorway. "Carly…"

"Who…Who're talkin' to, Han?" Carly questioned before yawning. "I heard voices." That had woken her up? Not the exploding lights?

Hannah stared at her perplexed. She turned her head to see that Uriel and Castiel were gone, like they had disappeared out of thin air. _What the-?_

"Hannah, whatsa matter?"

Blinking and shaking her head with a deep, shaky exhale of breath, Hannah mumbled, "…N-Nothing. Nothing." Hannah allowed her eyes to scan the room once more before grabbing her friend's arm. She suddenly felt completely drained. "C'mon. Lets go back to bed."

To say that today had been a bad day would be a complete and total understatement

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. :)<em>


	3. The Tip of the Iceburg

****_So, here's chapter three. Thank you so much for those who favored and subscribed to this story and to **Secret-Ghost** and **Alyssa43** for reviewing; much appreciated. Anyway, Happy New Year's and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. If ya do, please review! Also, as mentioned in previous chapter, the way Sam and Dean-together-Uriel and Castiel is different; in this story, they've already met them before episode 7 of season 4. Thank, enjoy. :))_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural, rightfully owned by Erick Kripke. I just own Hannah, other OCs, and some plot points.**_

_**Warning: Castiel and OC romance, crude humor, sexual content, swearing, gore, violence, drug and alcohol references.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: The Tip of the Iceberg<span>**

Once his baby brother got off his cellphone, Dean Winchester momentarily glanced to him with his hazel hues curiously. "So, what did Bobby say is the deal with this case?" he asked, his voice baritone and husky.

Sam, the taller of the brothers and was sitting in the passenger seat of his sibling's precious black '67 Chevy Impala, didn't answer at first. He clacked away on his laptop rested on his lap, bringing up a few newspaper articles, his green spheres glued on them. Before Dean got impatient and called out again, Sam replied, "A string of murders in Central New Jersey leading up to Edison. There, at Saint Prudence Hart, two patients, who remembered nothing of the attack as they had blacked out, murdered five people. As well, one apartment down the street from the hospital was broken into. However, according to the police and the renter of the apartment, nothing had been stolen. Oh, and the renter of the apartment also interns at the hospital."

Dean arched an eyebrow at the brunet. "Demons?"

"That's what Bobby is guessing."

"Who's the renter of the apartment, who works at the hospital?"

The younger male typed away on his computer again, bringing up another window. Then, he turned the screen to reveal the picture he had pulled up to the dirty-blonde-haired man. On the screen was a woman, looking like she was in her early twenties, with medium-length, wavy hair that was strawberry-blonde and had small, light grey eyes. Her skin was pale, had a beauty mark beneath her left eye, and her ears were pierced four times.

"Hannah Murphy."

* * *

><p>Nearly two days passed without so much as another disturbance. No more murders. No more demons. No more angels. Nothing. And for most people, they'd consider themselves lucky and manage to continue on with their lives normally. Or that's what Hannah assumed normal people did. However, Hannah knew she wasn't normal thus, she could do no such thing.<p>

She tried, _she desperately_ tried. She tried to act like a couple of angels weren't after her soul and that a bunch of demons weren't trying to kill her. She tried to act when speaking to the police that it had been a normal robbery of her apartment. She tried to ignore the fact that Gabe no longer worked at the gift shop at the hospital. She tried to…she just tried to act like this hadn't happened all before.

Well, the angel part was new.

Sadly, she found that when two strange men appeared on Carly's condo doorstep claiming to be FBI, it was very hard to keep trying. There was just something about them that wasn't quite right. Hannah had a feeling that they weren't anything supernatural, but she had feeling that they weren't ordinary, everyday humans either. Definitely not FBI—she mostly concluded that because their names sounded an _awful _lot like two band members of _Aerosmith_. Either way, Hannah didn't trust them and there was no way in Hell was she going to indulge them, especially not when an innocent person like Carly was around—she in enough danger as it was allowing Hannah to stay at her place.

"Are you Hannah Murphy?" asked the taller, but younger looking one of the duo. He was very tall, especially compared to Hannah and had shaggy, chestnut brown hair that he kept swept back from his handsome face and sharp green eyes.

The other was shorter, but not by too much and appeared more rugged than his partner. He seemed more like a solider with his short, very dark blonde hair and broad shoulders. His face had a small amount of stubble and had a firm jaw. His eyes were similar to the other male's, but were a hint browner, more on the hazel side.

Hannah glanced between them with suspicious ashen orbs. "Depends. Who's asking?" she responded dryly.

"Hannah!" Carly whispered frenetically in her ear. "They're the feds. What the fuck ya doing? Do ya wanna get arrested?"

When Hannah didn't react, Carly sighed in frustration and gazed to the men. She smiled, but it didn't come out confidently or flirtatiously as it usually was. "Sorry 'bout her, she doesn't play very well with others. She's Hannah and I'm Carly," she announced politely. Hannah glowered at her over her slender shoulder. "How can we help you, gentlemen?" Carly asked.

The two men exchanged brief glances before the shorter man addressed them, "We were hoping we could ask you some questions pertaining to murders at the hospital you two intern at and about your apartment that had been ransacked two days ago."

"Sure," Carly nodded. She opened the door further. "C'mon in."

They gave her nods of gratitude before stepping forward, but Hannah blocked the way. "No, you may not come in." she grounded out. Carly looked at her appalled while the "FBI Agents" looked bewildered. "_Hannah!_" Carly hissed, but Hannah ignored her. "Look, _agents_, I'm not an expert, but I am smart enough to know that a few murders and a broken-into apartment where nothing was stolen is not the FBI's jurisdiction. Thus, you two can turn around, get into your nice-looking Impala, and take your not-so nice-looking suited asses elsewhere." she stated irritably.

"Hannah!"

Again, Hannah ignored Carly and began to close the door, "Good day, boys."

The door was just about closed when a big hand shot out preventing it from doing so. Hannah actually jumped with a start as Carly yelped a bit. It was the taller of the two men. He pried open the door and gazed pointedly at Hannah with a serious expression. "Look, Hannah, obviously you're smarter than we gave you credit for. So you know what? No more lies, no more games. You clearly know more than you want to let on because you think no one would believe you. Well, we would believe you. You can tell us. But you have to trust us, okay?" he stated boldly.

For the longest time, Hannah searched their faces, particularly their keen eyes for any hint of falsehood. After realizing that she wasn't going to find such, the guarded tension in her shoulders lessened a little. She looked at her friend, who looked completely lost. "Carly, I'm gonna speak to them privately out here, okay?" Hannah admitted stiffly.

Carly blinked. "Huh? But-"

She didn't finish her sentence as Hannah pulled the front door shut behind her. She looked to the men. "Follow me. There's a little fountain up ahead where we can speak privately." Hannah said before walking away.

The two of them exchanged glances. Then, they shrugged and followed after her.

* * *

><p>Apparently, this Hannah Murphy was <em>a lot <em>smarter than Sam and Dean originally had thought. She wasn't a hunter, by any means, as they spoke to her, she knew just about the same amount an amateur hunter would know about the supernatural.

She knew about werewolves, vampires, wendigos, ghosts, shapeshifters, demons, and etc. She knew that demons had been the ones to attack her apartment as they had left sulfur behind. She knew demons had been the ones who possessed those two patients that murdered those five people. And she knew they were hunters and not FBI agents—they had to tell her their real names at that point.

They didn't know how she knew all those things because she wouldn't enclose any information as to how she did. All she had said when they sat down near the water fountain in the middle of the condominium property was that she had a bit of experience dealing with the supernatural and had done some thorough research. The Winchesters knew from experience, that it was better not to pry. They just listened intently to what she had to say.

"Do you have any idea why these demons are after you?" Dean queried once she was done telling her story, of sorts.

He and his brother were sitting on one of the black iron benches that circled the glistening fountain, thanks to the afternoon sun. Hannah was situated on the stone edge of the fountain, back turned to them, her shoes and socks off so she could dip her feet in the water.

Hannah shook her head, her reddish gold hair swishing about in its ponytail with the movement. "No, nor do I know why…" she drifted, twirling a strand of her hair with a long index finger. She bit her lip then, sighed deeply and peered hesitantly at the suited men. "…Hey, you two said that you'd believe what I said, correct?"

"Yes, Hannah." Sam nodded.

"Anything?"

Dean reassured, "Anything."

Hannah was silent for a moment, staring at them. Shortly, she looked back down at her submerged feet. "…Do either of you believe in angels?"

If she had turned around she would have seen the boys stiffen at those words.

"Do…Do you?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Truthfully," Hannah exhaled deeply while standing. She walked a little through the lukewarm water—if it had been cold, she wouldn't have bothered with her actions—with her arms extended on each side of her; she looked a bit childish as she moved about fluidly. "I didn't until a couple of them visited me a couple of nights ago." As she had admitted that, Hannah faced them to see both of them staring at her with a mixture of vexed and pensive expressions.

"Two angels visited you?" Dean said with his eyebrows creased at his forehead. "What did they look they like?" Sam looked just as grave.

She eyed them before replying, "Like ordinary people, much to my surprise. Nothing like I had pictured angels to be, but then again, considering, a couple of angels can't walk around in their true forms; people might freak out. Nonetheless, I digress." she said at the end, realizing she was rambling. She went on, "Like I said, they looked like you and me. Except their eyes, their eyes had this ethereal feel to them. Both were males and showed little to no emotion; very cold and stiff demeanors. One was African-American and was bald with a heavy build. He wore a fairly nice suit. The other was taller, but thinner. He was Caucasian with messy, chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. He had a clear five o'clock shadow and wore a trench coat."

The siblings exchanged glances and Hannah understood. "I'm going to assume that you two know of them," she pointed out, hands folded behind her back. "Uriel and Castiel?"

Their expressions were enough of a response; they did indeed know of them.

"Why did they visit you, Hannah?' Sam said seriously, his tone having gone lower and rougher.

Tucking a few stray strands behind her ear, Hannah looked off to the side. "They wanted my soul or so they said." she confessed softly.

"Your soul? What the Hell for?" questioned Dean, his tone the same as his brother's.

"They didn't exactly give me the details," she answered, bitter cynicism resounded in her voice.

Sam and Dean made faces and Hannah felt their disdain as she was feeling it herself. However, upon meeting the two men and finding out who they really were gave her mild hope—even though she was scolding herself for placing faith in strangers. Thus, she felt compelled to ask, "Is there anything you can do to help me?"

Before either male could reply, there came a bloodcurdling scream that pierced through the property causing all three to jump and birds to flutter upwards.

"That was Carly!" Hannah gasped.

She ran off towards the condo without a second thought, heart lurching in her chest. The Winchesters were not too far behind, a gun and a knife wielded in their hands.

Hannah only yanked and shoved at the front door of the condo for barely even a minute when Dean came up behind, pushed her aside, and roughly kicked open the door. Carly's screams echoed throughout the condo as the three rushed inside where five men, who were, without a doubt, demons, were awaiting them—their eyes had flashed completely black when they lunged.

Sam and Dean were fast. Dean shot down one of the demons with a salt round while Sam used a unique knife, stabbing the other demons in the chest. They continued the process with get precision, working fluidly and perfectly together. Using their distraction, Hannah rushed passed them towards the kitchen. Fortunately, she remembered where Carly kept her salt and briskly found it and grabbed it.

Hannah bolted for Carly's bathroom where she could hear Carly's screams coming from.

Luckily, on her way there, she only passed one demon. Despite her fear and the sound of her heart thundering in her eardrums, Hannah did not hesitate in ripping open the salt and throwing a bunch on the demon. It cried out and withered in agony. Hannah kept going.

She ripped open the bathroom door to find a female demon pinning a screaming and crying Carly to the tiled floor. The demon had a knife raised and was about to bring it down across Carly's throat. Hannah was quicker though.

She raced forward, grabbed a fistful of the demon's golden hair, yanked her head back roughly, and when she opened her mouth to cry out, Hannah force-fed her salt.

Just like the previous demon, that one screamed in pain, blood and foam mixing with the salt until it was unconscious. Once it was, Hannah hurriedly dragged her out of the bathroom. She slammed and locked the door shut before spreading a line of the remaining salt across the bottom of it; she tossed the canteen. Then, she rushed to Carly's aid. The second Carly realized it was just Hannah, she threw herself into her arms and broke down. Hannah just held her tightly, cooing softly in her ear, not only reassuring her but herself.

Now, they just had to sit and wait until Sam and Dean retrieved them.

And it felt like forever until there came a frantic knock at the door. Hannah and Carly jolted startled, Hannah tightening her arms around her friend. She only relaxed when Sam's voice called out, muffled, from behind it, "Hannah! Carly! Are you in there? Let us in!"

Shakily, Hannah released Carly, slowly got to her feet, and unlocked and opened the door. Sam and Dean with a small hint of blood here and there stood there hardly out of breath. "Are you girls okay?" asked Dean worriedly.

Hannah gave a small jerk of her head. "Y-Yeah. I th-think so. You guys?" she asked breathily.

"Fine."

"Never better."

* * *

><p>Every possible entrance was lined with salt and a tensed silence filled the condo as the four adults were gathered in the living room. Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch and armchair, one a bit pleased and the other a bit flustered despite the rigidity while Hannah and Carly silently fixed them up—Hannah was bandaging a cut on Sam's temple and Carly was cleaning up a gash on Dean's cheek.<p>

"So," Carly began, dabbing a cotton ball with alcohol. The Latina still sounded shook up, but there was also a hint to her voice that made it sound like she wanted to kick herself for what she was about to ask. "Th-The supe…" She swallowed hard. "So the supernatural really exists?"

There came a chorus of three "yes". Carly grimaced. "Does…things like Big Foot or the Loch Ness Monster exist, too?"

Hannah, deadpanning, didn't respond just smoothing a gauze above Sam's right brow. Sam, however, did answer, "Big Foot, definitely not. The Loch Ness Monster, probably not. We've never been to Scotland to thoroughly scope that one out." Since he lips curled upward slightly, Hannah could tell the last part was to lighten the atmosphere of the room, which she mildly appreciated.

Dean seemed to have the urge to do that same because he, with a good-natured smirk, added, "Though, seeing Big Foot would be pretty cool. Probably a lot easier to deal with than the other things we fight."

Hannah managed to crack a tiny smile, but Carly didn't. Instead, sighing deeply, she raked an unsteady hand into her inky ringlets and sat down heavily on her coffee table. "Those were demons that attacked your apartment then? And they killed all those people, including Julie, at the hospital?" she asked, peering to her friend and roommate.

"Yes," Hannah nodded stiffly.

"And they're after you?"

"…Yes. For quite some time, actually."

Carly frowned, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Hannah could see the gears working in her companion's head before her friend spoke, "D-Does th-that mean that demons were the ones who killed-?"

Swiftly, Hannah cut her off, "Yes, Carly."

"…And what about-?" More worry than before started to form on Carly's olive-toned face.

Again, Hannah cut Carly off, "_Yes_, Carly."

Gasping softly, Carly clasped her hand to her mouth. That was before she reached out to place a sympathetic hand on Hannah's arm. "Oh, Han, I-"

Hannah once more, but this time with a slight amount of agitation, stopped Carly with her words, "_Carlotta,_ now is not the time for this. We should be concerning ourselves with the situation at hand; we should be coming up with a plan."

She gently removed the other female's hand from her person and she turned to address the Winchesters. "I hope you two have one," she claimed wryly.

"I have a suggestion." spoke up a male's voice that didn't belong to either Sam or Dean.

Everyone whipped around, to see Uriel, alone standing in the kitchen coolly with his plump hand shoved into his pants' pockets. He had a smug albeit bored expression on his face. Immediately, with their brawny bodies, Sam and Dean shielded Carly and Hannah.

"What the fuck do you want, Uriel?" growled Dean.

Not the least bit fazed by Dean's ferocity, Uriel just arched a meager eyebrow. "You know perfectly well what I want and she's standing right behind you," he pointed out nonchalantly.

"You can't have her." Sam barked.

"Is he a demon, too?" whispered Carly to Hannah.

Hannah shook her head, glowering at the dark male in front of them. "No. Angel." she mumbled, briefly glancing to her friend.

"An angel?" Carly gasped out, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

Hannah opened her mouth to confirm, but instead a surprised squeak popped out of her mouth when a hand grabbed her elbow and yanked her back, her backside colliding with a something firm and large. She whipped her head back to see that it had been Uriel; with the speed of light, Uriel had transported himself from in front of them to in back of them—should have seen that one coming.

"Hannah!"

Uriel held up his free hand, causing Dean, Sam, and Carly to fly back against the condo's walls harshly. "You stay out of this." Uriel said smugly before turning to Hannah, who was staring horrorstruck at what had just happened to the others. She only looked back at the angel restraining her when he placed a hand on her stomach.

She screamed and struggled against him. "No! No! Stop it! Don't touch me! Lemme go, you sonavabitch!" she squirmed incessantly, but Uriel's grip was firm and strong. Light started to emit from Uriel's hand as it started to sink into Hannah's stomach. She glowed and screeched, feeling her insides starting to burn from the inside out. Her head felt like it was pounding intensely against her skull.

Hannah frantically yet feebly lawed at his hand. "Stop…" she cried out weakly, her vision starting to fade. "St-Stop…it…"

Uriel just cackled, it ringing in her ears, making her head feel like it was going to crack open. However, very faintly, she heard another voice, but she couldn't make out the voice or the words. She didn't care, though. All Hannah wanted was it to stop. She just wanted to black out, to die, the pain was so immense or Uriel to just…

"**STOP IT!**" she finally bellowed.

At her yell, her own individual light, brighter than Uriel's, emitted from her hand that was grasping at his one driven into her torso. It was Uriel's turn to scream, feeling his vessel's skin burn so painfully that even he felt it through his angelic power. He recoiled, releasing Hannah, who collapsed to the floor onto her hands and knees panting.

Hannah peered over her heaving shoulder to see Uriel's cradling his hand, seeing his skin bubble and burning a scalding red. She looked down at her hand frightfully.

Had she just done that?

Just thinking quickly, her heart racing, Hannah shot to her feet, stumbling slightly, and lunged at Uriel. She threw her hands onto his face and prayed with all her might that she could do what she just did again. And, as if her prayers had been answered, it worked. Burning light shined around her hands and Uriel howled in pain.

He shoved Hannah away, just barely, and cradled his face, glowering at her venomously through her fingers before disappearing with the fluttering of wings. Hannah's knees turned to jelly and gave out from beneath her. She stared down at her quaking hands, panting rapidly.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder and she cried out, jerking away. Yet the owner grabbed her and shook her. "Hannah! Hannah! Its okay! Its okay! Its just me, Sam!" he called to her.

Blinking, Hannah hesitantly raised her head to see that it was indeed Sam Winchester. "S-Sam?" she choked out.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I think…th-think so." she sputtered.

"What the…FUCK was that?" screeched Carly, causing Hannah and Sam to glance to her and Dean. Carly looked downright panicky while Dean looked completely flummoxed.

Hannah frowned and gazed down at her hands again. Sam peered down with her. "I-I don't…know," she mumbled.

Dean let out a deep breath, something he didn't know he had been holding, and rubbed his neck. "…Well, that's a new one."

Hannah clenched her hands, biting her lip.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoyed. Please review. :))<em>


	4. In the Dark

****_Longest chapter so far~! Here's chapter four, hope you all enjoy. Thanks to those who favored and subscribed and thanks to those who reviewed. However, I'd like to see more, I want to know if you guys are enjoying this or if you have any constructive criticism. Writers live for feedback, so give me. Anyway, enough complaining, I hope you enjoy this. Thankies._

_**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Supernatural, it is rightfully owned by Eric Kripke. I just own Hannah, other OCs, and some plot points.**_

_**Warning:**** Castiel and OC romance, swearing, crude humor, sexual content, gore, violence, and drug and alcohol references.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four: In the Dark<span>**

It was clear to everyone that the girls, especially Hannah, could not stay at Carly's condo; they had to go into hiding. Hannah didn't entirely like the idea of running away from her problems, but she knew there were times that called for it and now was such a time thus, knowing this and not wanting anyone else to get hurt because of her, Hannah came up with a place they could hideout in.

A cabin in upstate New York.

It had belonged to Carly's parents, but since they rarely vacationed in it anymore and figured it was too expensive to keep paying for something they never used, they tried selling it. Yet, since it was so deep in a very thick area of woods where one could easily get lost it, no had purchased it, so it had become abandoned and it had been for a while now. And that made it the perfect place to hideout in.

With that, Carly and Hannah packed whatever they needed—Hannah had very little—and, with Sam and Dean, loaded up into the Winchesters' car and headed to aforementioned destination.

The ride was silent, at least on Hannah's part. She might've heard Carly speaking to Dean and/or Sam, but she wasn't listening. The young woman was far too absorbed in her own thoughts that dwell on everything that had happened.

What the Hell was going on? Why were demons after her? Why were angels after her? What made her—or at least her soul—so important? And how could she burn an angel and why?

Those were just a few of the hundreds of questions that plagued her mind.

She only snapped out of her thoughts when the car door on her side of the backseat opened and Carly stared down at her worriedly. Hannah idly looked up at her and Carly frowned at the daunted expression on her pale face. Carly took Hannah's smaller, but longer-fingered hand in her own hand and helped her out of the vehicle only to wrap her up in a tight hug.

Hannah just stood there awkwardly for a moment with her hand hanging limply at her sides. Then, she gave Carly's pat a small pat before pulling away with furrowed brows. "Why…Why did you hug me?"

Carly pulled her into another embrace. "Because all these terrible things happen to you, Han, and it makes me feel sorry for you. I'm sorry that this is happening to you, honey."

"Carly," Hannah began with a small sigh. She gently pushed her back and held her hands, squeezing them. "If anyone should be apologizing to anyone, it should be I apologizing to you for getting you caught up in this. Thus, I apologize sincerely. If it were up to me, I would've wanted you to remain ignorant of the supernatural and continue living your life normally."

"Oh, Han," Carly smiled wistfully. "Being friends with you has never been normal."

Deadpanning, Hannah promptly shoved her friend away. "You're obnoxious." she retorted.

Carly laughed, which made Hannah smile lightly relieved that Carly wasn't completely traumatized with today's events. "Ya know ya love me, girl." Carly gave a good-natured wink.

Rolling her gray optics with a ghost of a smile, Hannah said, "I'm gonna help the Hardy Boys unload the car."

"Okidokie," Carly gave a nod. "I'll head into the cabin and see if my parents left any candles."

With that, the two doctors-in-training separated to do what they had said they would do. Carly strolled up to the darkened and abandoned cabin, which was in somewhat good condition and Hannah made her way around the Impala to the back of it where the Winchesters were rummaging in their trunk.

When Hannah saw what was in the Impala's trunk, she let out an impressed whistle.

The trunk seemed to have a secret compartment, which the Winchesters know had open and inside it was various and numerous kinds of weapons. They ranged from tiny knives to swords, from pistols to shotguns. There were cans upon cans of salt. There were canteens with crosses on them, so Hannah figured it was safe to assume that holy filled the containers. Rosary hung from the top of the trunk and few pentagrams were carved here and there.

I think the phrase was "they were packing some heat". And they most certainly were.

"You got a whole fucking arsenal here," commented Hannah, lifting a revolver and twisting it over in her hand.

"Gotta be prepared for anything." Dean stated with a firm nod and crooked smile. He and Sam were loading weapons into a green duffle bag.

Hannah placed the gun back inside. "You got anything that can kill an angel?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Oops…oh, well, she was pretty sure she was going to Hell anyway.

"'Fraid not." Sam admitted.

She made a face. "Wonderful…"

"Well, you could always do that thing you did back at the condo to Uriel. That seemed to do the job." Dean jested, giving her a playful nudge.

Hannah's frown deepened and she looked down at her hands. "…If I can figure out how and why I could do that…maybe…I suppose…" Sighing deeply, she shook her head and made her way to the cabin.

She suddenly didn't feel like helping anymore.

The boys watched her retreating back for a moment. Then, with the scolding word of "dude", Sam elbowed his older brother.

"What?" asked Dean innocently.

Sam shook his head.

* * *

><p>Hannah absolutely detested waiting and that was exactly what the four were doing for the most part: waiting. They were waiting for demons. They were waiting for angels. They were waiting for both or either group to appear and attack. And they were waiting for such in an abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere upstate New York with candles being the only sources of light.<p>

And Hannah _hated_ it. It made her terribly fidgety and there were very few things that could make her less antsy. Unfortunately, only of those things were available to her.

And that just happened to be complicated math equations. Thus, that's what she did as she paced around the cabin while Carly did her best with what little they had to make dinner for everyone and while Sam and Dean prepared the cabin with protection against the supernatural.

"Hey, Han," Dean finally called out to the strawberry-blonde haired woman. She stopped only momentarily in her pacing to look to her at the windowsill where he was placing salt. "Can ya stop pacing? You're startin' to drive me nuts."

"No," was her immediate and dull response before she continued to pace, a pensive expression on her face.

He scowled and was about to retort when Carly stopped him, "Relax. Don't get offended, Dean, Hannah's not bitchy, she's just socially retarded. She's tryin' to keep herself calm by pacin' and solvin' math equations in her head." Carly admitted freely, playing a tray with bags of chips, cans of soda, and cans of beer on the molding wooden coffee table in the middle of the room.

At her words, the Winchesters exchanged confused looks. Carly ignored the exchanged and peered to her antsy friend. "Whatcha tryin' to solve this time, Han?"

Once again, Hannah only halted her movements to promptly reply, "Riemann hypothesis." She continued pacing.

Carly laughed, Sam looked stunned, and Dean was just confused—and still slightly miffed. "Ri-Riemann hypothesis? Isn't that one of the most complicated math equations ever? Hardly anyone has made even a dent in solving it." Sam pointed out, his voice revealing his astonishment. Dean gave his sibling a look that clearly read: "Could you be a bigger nerd?", but Sam ignored it.

Carly beamed, popping open a _Diet Coke_ sitting down on the wooden planked floor. "Hannah likes to go big. I guess ya could say she's kinda a genius."

"Kinda a genius?" the boys blinked.

"_Carlotta,"_ Hannah warned, giving Carly a glare. Carly just shrugged carelessly.

"How can you be "kinda a genius"?" inquired Dean.

"Shouldn't you be salting a window or something?" Hannah retorted irritably.

Dean glowered at her, but continued to do what he was previously doing. Everyone continued what they were previously doing, except after a while when their stomach started to growl and the cabin was secure enough, everyone sat down on the floor to eat.

They ate in silence with surrounded by candlelight. A small gust of wind whistled outside, making the trees sway and brush against the cabin's roof.

"Well, isn't this romantic?" Hannah commented sarcastically before stuffing a _Pringle_ into her mouth. The others barely managed to smile, making tiny, breathy laughs.

The atmosphere seemed less tense after that.

* * *

><p>Long hours passed slowly after that. Sam and Dean convinced Carly and Hannah to try and get some shuteye while they kept watch. The girls were hesitant, but steadily complied and laid a couple of blankets down to lie on and try to sleep.<p>

It didn't come easily, hardly at all, but just as blackness started to take over Hannah—Carly could sleep anywhere, at any time—there came a low rumble from outside.

At first, she thought she had just been hearing things, but when she saw the brothers tense and wield their weapons, she knew she hadn't been. If that wasn't evidence enough, the fact that the low rumbling sound got louder and louder as if it was quickly drawing near the cabin. Then, suddenly, the house shook, causing Hannah to scramble to her feet and Carly to awaken.

They joined the boys, who were gazing out one of the clouded and dirty windows. Carly gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth and Hannah's eyes widened.

What looked like a very large storm cloud made of completely black clouds and lightening was flying towards them and swiftly.

"D-Demons…?" Hannah breathed.

Sam and Dean's serious expressions were enough to go by. Sam turned to the girls and ordered huskily, "Carly, take Hannah and find the best hiding place you can find."

"What about you two?" Hannah asked worriedly, gazing up at them. "That looks like _a lot_ of demons, Sam."

"Don't worry about us, just go."

"But-"

"_Go!_" Dean snapped.

Hannah frowned, but allowed Carly to snatch up her hand and drag her off. They quickly found a closet and locked themselves in, huddling close in complete and total darkness.

The cabin continued to rattle and rumble while the trees roughly pounded upon the roof.

Carly whimpered softly and clenched at the back of Hannah's wool jacket. The smaller and younger woman held her tighter, knowing exactly how Carly felt, terrified, helpless, and hapless.

"H-Hey," Carly called softly, shakily. Hannah made a small noise indicating she was listening. "Do ya think…think they'll be okay? The guys, I mean?"

Hannah hesitated in whether it was wise to tell the truth or lie in order to be comforting. She decided to be somewhere in the middle, "…Sam and Dean, I'm sure, have fought their share of demons and survived. They'll fight them off for as long as they can."

Carly took it. "Are you…Are you okay?" she asked.

Hannah, again, chose the "happy-medium" answer, "…I'm managing."

"Oh, really?" Carly said, her voice abruptly sounding nothing like her. It was cold and sinister. "'Cuz I can change that."

Hannah stiffened. "Wha-What?"

Suddenly, cold hands enclosed tightly around her neck before she was powerfully thrown against the door of the closet. It snapped under the weight and they went tumbling to the floor with Carly on top of Hannah, pinning her effortlessly to the floor, Carly's hands proceeding to choke Hannah with a malicious smirk on her face.

"C-Car-Carly…wh-why…?" Hannah barely managed to choke out, clawing at Carly's hand.

Carly's smirk grew as her russet eyes blinked and become fully black.

Hannah gasped for air, "D-Demon…Wh-When…?"

"Around the time you came and tried to save her in the bathroom. She was already mine for the taking, but we couldn't let you know that, could we? Pretty convincing show, huh? Guess you weren't quick enough to save your lil' friend." the demon possessing Carly's body mocked.

"Y-You…fuckin'…f-fuckin'…cunt…"

"Oooooh, do ya kiss your mother with that? Oh, wait…"

Carly snickered until Hannah spat in her face. The demon cried out in disgust, momentarily loosening her grip and Hannah took that moment to her advantage. She lifted her foot, slid it up under the demon's stomach and kicked out. The monster tumbled back. Hannah tried scrambling to her feet doing her best to catch her breath, rubbing her—probably already bruising—neck.

The demon quickly recovered though and lunged at Hannah. She yelped, stumbling, causing the both of them to go crashing into the night table of the bedroom where they were in. It broke and they went to the ground, along with the candle that was perched on top it. The females wrestled for dominance, kicking and punching one other to get on top. The demon in Carly's body was the successor and began banging Hannah's head against the floorboards.

Hannah was just about to black out when the sound of a something whizzing over her head and hitting something with a sickening "thwack". Carly was suddenly off of Hannah and slumped to the ground.

Unsteadily, Hannah wheezed and sat up to gaze down at Carly's motionless body. Her stomach lurched; there was bloody knife sticking out her throat, her eyes wide open. Hannah didn't know whether to throw up or give a sigh of relief.

Nonetheless, she had no time to dwell on that as Dean yanked her to her feet. "Are you alright, Hannah?" he asked hurriedly, worriedly. He yanked the knife out the demon's neck, crimson seeping out afterwards.

"I-I…don't…" Hannah scrambled for her words. She looked to Carly. "Carly…she…"

Dean frowned, squeezing her shoulder. "…I know, I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

She hung her head. "N-No…it's okay…" It wasn't. Her friend, her best friend was dead and a demon had been parading around shamelessly in her body just to lead her into a false sense of security in order to kill her. Carly was gone and it was her fault.

He stared down at her and opened his mouth to try and comfort her, but then, stopped when odd smell engulfed his nose. His brows furrowed. "Hey, do you smell something burning?"

"What?" Hannah gave him an odd look, blinking, before smelling it, too.

A startled gasp escaped them after they turned their heads to see that the room had become ablaze.

The candle that fallen when Carly jumped on Hannah making them crash into the night table…

_Shit…_

"Shit!" exclaimed Dean, as if reading Hannah's mind. Quickly, he grabbed Hannah's wrist and bolted from the room. "We need to get Sam and get out of here!"

That was easier said than done.

Demons seemed to be flooding the slowly burning cabin. Dean and Hannah did join up with Sam, but demons were everywhere and they just seemed to keep coming. With every two that was killed, five more showed up. Sam and Dean were having no trouble fighting them off, but they had to protect Hannah at the same time and that caused a bit of trouble. A few times, a demon had grabbed for her when they were distracted by another one and had to fight that one off. They had to get her out of there; they had to get out of there.

"Sammy, get Hannah out of here!" Dean shouted to his brother over the noises of gunfire, screams, and crackling fire. He choked a little as smoke from the fire was starting to arise.

"What about you?" Sam called back after stabbing a demon in the throat.

"I'll catch up! Just go!"

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Hannah, who cried out in surprise, and fled from the cabin. They raced down the steps and started for the woods.

The two didn't get very far, though.

A demon had chased after them and leapt for them. Taken by surprise, Sam was brought down, which brought Hannah down with him with painful 'THUDs'.

Hannah, scrambling, got up on her elbows and whipped her head around to see the demon that brought them down was asphyxiating Sam, who was beneath him. "Sam!" she cried out. Her reached for him, but his shout stopped her, "H-Hannah! G-Get out of here!"

"But-"

"Run!"

Hannah did.

She ran for her life, restraining herself from looking back, swallowing back threatening tears.

* * *

><p>And that was how Hannah Murphy wound up in said position three days later, racing through the woods from the Winchesters, who she desperately hoped were alright, and from the demons, who she desperately hoped weren't alright. Her legs burned, her lungs throbbed, her heart thundered, and tears stung the corners of her eyes.<p>

She ran and ran and ran.

She prayed for her life. She prayed for the boys' life.

She prayed and ran.

With a yelp, she felt her foot catch on what was probably an uprooted tree and her running abruptly ended. She was on the dry ground in a huddled heap, whimpers rasped in her sore throat.

Hannah didn't know exactly what had gotten hurt with the fall because everything hurt. She was sore, out of breath (she was coughing and wheezing terribly), and exhausted. Her body didn't want to move, it downright refused. All she could hear was her heavy panting, her hoarse coughing, and the pounding of her heart in her ears; she could no longer hear the fight ensuing near the cabins—maybe even away from it.

She just lied there.

That was until she heard footsteps approaching and Hannah panicked.

Her heart rate sped up even faster, pounding louder. She jolted, but she couldn't bring herself to stand.

The hurried footsteps drew closer.

_Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God! Please let it be Sam or Dean! Oh, God! Don't let it be a demon!, _she thought frantically, tears spilling over through her clenched shut eyes.

They got closer and she was sobbing.

Suddenly, a familiar and oddly warm hand grabbed her elbow and effortlessly brought to her quivering, aching legs. They wouldn't—they couldn't—hold her up, she tumbled into the owner of them arm, holding her up.

With a trembling lip, Hannah apprehensively peered up to see a pair of blue peepers that she recognized anywhere.

_Castiel._

Frantically, with as much strength as she could muster, Hannah tried prying herself away from his grip. Nonetheless, especially in her state, Castiel was far stronger and tightened his grip on her. "Hannah," he spoke softly, but gruffly. "Calm down. I do not wish to harm you."

"L-Like I'm gonna believe you!" she panted.

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and forced her to look him straight in the eye. "I am not lying. I wish to help you; I wish to get you out of harm's way. I need you to trust me, Hannah," he told her.

His words and the look in his eyes made her falter.

Against her better judgment, she ultimately nodded.

Castiel gave a curt nod, looking briefly relieved that she believed him, and pressed two fingers to her temple. She was blinded.

When her vision cleared, Castiel and her standing along a desolate highway near a cornfield, right in front of the path leading into the forest that they had just been in.

She looked to him. "Castiel,"

"They will find you, I assure you." he interjected.

Hannah looked at him in disbelief and opened her mouth to retort, but before she could, the bright duo headlights of the Impala broke through the brush. The vehicle pulled out and parked in front of them and when it did, the Winchesters, covered in soot, bruises, and cuts, shot out of it.

"Hannah!"

"Sam! Dean!"

She rushed towards them, immediately running into their arms. When they pulled back, Sam and Dean glared at Castiel, pushing Hannah behind them. Yet, she stopped them, grabbing their arms. "Wait, guys," she called them. They looked back at her quizzically. She moved in front of them, holding her hands out. "He helped me. He's not going to hurt me." Hannah, biting her lip, looked to said angel. "Right?"

Castiel gave a slow, affirmative nod albeit he appeared wary about it.

Hannah returned her attention back to the boys. "See? We can trust him."

Sam and Dean didn't look entirely convinced, but relaxed slightly.

"Please, take Hannah and get out of here. Uriel should be arriving soon. I'll get rid of the rest of the demons." Castiel announced to them monotonously.

The three humans looked hesitant, yet decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. They started to get into the car, but not before Hannah spoke to Castiel.

She stepped towards him and extended her hand to place a gentle hand on his arm, but at the last second, decided against it and lowered her arm. Inhaling deeply, she twisted a knotty lock with her index. Softly, but graciously, she said, "Thank you, Castiel. Really."

He regarded her a moment with an intense stare. Then, he disappeared.

Hannah made a face, sighed, and filed into the Impala.

* * *

><p>She was quiet.<p>

Eerily quiet.

Hannah hadn't said a word since they left Castiel.

She hadn't spoken when Sam suggested that since they couldn't properly bury Carly, they'd bury her possessions in respect; all she did was nod, eyes glazed over. She didn't even speak when they were burying Carly's things. And now, she was just lying motionless in the backseat of the Impala with her arms placed over her face as they drove towards their fellow hunter, Bobby Singer's house—they figured that that'd be the best place to hide Hannah at.

The boys knew that she probably had a lot on her mind, but there were actually starting to get worried. She hadn't shed a single tear. She didn't even look like she was breathing as she lied on the leather upholstery. Then again, they didn't know her very well, hardly at all, so maybe this was just how she reacted to such traumatic events, but _still_, they couldn't help be concerned.

Occasionally, Sam and Dean would exchanged glances, silently asking one another if one of them should speak to her, try to get her to talk or comfort her at least. Sam, according to Dean, would the best, but Sam protested, saying Dean would be; it really came down to the fact that neither Winchester knew what to say to her.

Finally, after a few moments of mouthing insults and subtly smacking each other, Sam gave up and decided to step up to the plate with a deep sigh.

He shifted slightly in his seat and opened his mouth, but was cut off by Hannah herself, "Stop the car." she said softly, slightly muffled by her arms.

"What?"

"Stop the car!"

"Shit!" Quickly, Dean put on the breaks and the Impala screeched to a halt.

Once it came to a complete stop, Hannah threw open the door and stumbled out. She slammed the door shut roughly and hurriedly made her way down the grassy hill towards the riverside. Panicking that, Hannah was going to do something dramatic, Sam and Dean rushed after her. However, she stopped at the shoreline and stared down at the passing water. Warily, the boys watched her for any sudden movements.

For a while they waited. They jumped slightly, mildly startled, when Hannah began to speak, her voice soft, but clearly determined, "…Take me with you."

"What?"

"Take me with you."

Dean's brows furrowed, anger, fret, and concern welling in his chest. He had a feeling he knew what Hannah was asking them, but he—reluctantly—had to make sure. "What do you mean by that, Han?"

Slowly, she peered over her shoulder at them. "You know perfectly well what I mean by that, Dean."

"You can't honestly be asking us to take you hunting with us?" Sam inquired, catching on to what Dean had caught on to. However, he wasn't quite so angry about it; he was just as apprehensive, though.

"Of course I am," she grounded out.

"No," was Dean's immediate answer.

Hannah's arched an eyebrow. "No?"

"Yes, _no_." he retorted heatedly. "You are not becoming a hunter. We are taking you to our friend, Bobby's house where he'll take care of you and keep you safe. End of story." With that, he turned on his booted and started to trudge up the grassy hill.

"Dean," Sam called hesitantly after his brother, frowning deeply.

"That's it? You're not even going to think about it?" Hannah said, fully turning around, scowling, and her hands clenched at her sides.

Dean stopped. "You know what? You're right." He pretended like he was thinking before glowering at her and snapping, "_No_." He continued to stomp towards his car.

"Dean Winchester, do you have any idea what I'm asking?" she retorted, frustration evident in her low-toned voice.

"Do _you_ have any idea what you're asking?" he countered, peering back at her.

She growled, her knuckles becoming white. "I am not a fool, Dean, and you know that. I am perfectly aware what I'm asking. I am asking you two to take me with you and train me to be a hunter. I know that the life of a hunter is not easy and it can be dangerous and scary, but that will not hold me back. I want to become a hunter."

"Hannah, maybe you should think about it some more. You're grieving, you just went through something traumatic, you're not thinking clearly." Sam pointed out, trying to be the voice of reason.

"_No_, Sam," Hannah pointed her glare to him, but not as harsh. "I am thinking clearly, like I said, I am not a fool. If I took anymore time to think about it, you two would be gone and my chance would be as well." She repeated sternly, "I want to become a hunter."

"Hannah,"

"You won't convince me of otherwise."

"We're trying to protect you, Hannah!" Dean finally shouted, stalking down the hill again. "I don't know if you've noticed, but the world is falling to shit! The world is ending! Angels and demons are fighting all over the place! And not only that, they're after you for some reason or another!"

The "world is ending" part took Hannah off guard. She had noticed that some freaky things were happening around the world and if she thought it, some of those signs indicated the Apocalypse—the God-thumpers were a lot more insistent these days. Either way, that even gave her more incentive to get what she wanted.

"That's exactly my point, Dean!" Hannah shouted back. "I'm part of this, whether I like it or not! I'm sick and tired of sitting back and acting like everything is okay! People I care about keep dying around me and it's my fault! And I'm tired of not being able to do anything about it! I have to start fighting back and currently, in my state, I'm no strong enough to do so! I need to be trained, I need to be disciplined, I need to become a hunter!"

"If you're talking about us helping you get revenge then, you can definitely forget it because, believe us, that is a path you don't want to go down! And we definitely won't help you in doing so!"

"For fuck sake, I didn't say anything about revenge! I want to get stronger! I wanna become strong enough, so I can protect what's precious to me, so I can protect myself!"

"No means no, Hannah!"

"Will you just fucking listen to me?"

At that point, Dean and Hannah were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs and Sam could only stand and watch.

He didn't know whether it was wise to intervene or not, if he could that is. Not to mention, he didn't exactly know whose side he was on. Dean was doing it in a harsh way, but he agreed that taking Hannah along to be a hunter was a bad idea; she could get hurt or worse. On the other hand, Hannah seemed perfectly aware of what she was asking and her intentions to become a hunter was pure; he could more than relate on why she wanted to become a hunter.

"Dean, don't you get it? I have nothing left! I am twenty-one-years-old and I have nothing!" Hannah's voice wavered and tears were threatening to spill over and that made Dean's resolve fade a little. "Angels want my soul for God knows what and demons want to kill me! Demons have been after me all my life! They killed my uncle! They killed my brother! And now, they've killed Carly! And it's my fault because I wasn't strong enough to protect them, to save them! You two could've even died tonight and that'd be my fault! I'm tired of it! I want to fight back! I _have_ to fight back! I will no longer stand back and have people die for me, to have people risk themselves to protect me!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but her voice was still loud and sure. "The cruel reality is that you two are I got left and though I know you can protect yourselves, I want to protect you and I want to protect my future and those who one day will be precious to me! So, please, take me with you! Train me! I will work hard, harder than hard, and I'm fast learner! So please…" Her voice cracked, her bottom lip trembling. "Pl-Please take me with you, Dean, Sam…please…"

Dean stared at her long and hard. Hannah was crying; all her emotions that had build up in the past few days boiling over.

Sam glanced between them, frowning. His heart went out to her; he knew exactly how she felt and she was being sincere, he knew. She had lost everything and she desperately wanted to not have that happened again for when she regained knew things and people that she cared for. She was in pain, she was grieving, but she was in her right mind. In a way, she was no different than them.

"Dean," Sam began to try and reason with his sibling.

Dean, however, interjected, his voice softer, but still firm as he addressed Hannah, "Hannah, even for a hunter's life, our lives aren't easy. You could really get hurt or killed doing what we do. We just want to protect you, you understand that, don't you?"

"I-I know," she wept, sniffling and trying her best to stop the tears. "But if y-you were in m-my position, you'd…you'd understand. Y-You'd be…b-be getting on your h-hands and knees…I-If th-that'll…that'll con-convince y-you…I'll do it…I'll g-get on m-my hands and knees. Pl-Please, I'm begging you…please t-take me with you…I pr-promise I won't l-let you down…please…" She buried her face in her hands.

For the longest time, Dean said nothing, just staring solemnly at Hannah. Then, with a deep, resentful sigh, he gave in, running a frustrated hand down his rugged face. "Fine."

Her head snapped up. "R-Really?" Sam looked just as surprised.

"Really. Just…Just stop crying." he grumbled.

"Th-Thank you, Dean." Hannah mumbled gratefully, sniffling.

"Whatever," Dean said turning on his heel and sluggishly heading up the hill—he suddenly felt exhausted.

Hannah and Sam watched him go before Sam turned to her. Giving her a tiny, reassuring grin, he placed a big, warm hand on her shoulder, squeezing. Hannah peered up at him and smiled meekly back. With that, they followed after Dean.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading~! Please review!<em>


End file.
